April fools
by Gohan rocks
Summary: it is Tai vs Kari and Tk vs Matt


April Fools   
  
By: Malfoy and Davis Hater  
  
I don't own digimon  
  
It starts off with Tai sleeping and his alarm so loud that he falls off the bed but hits a banner saying April fools, Tai! I will get you for this Kari.  
  
Same time at Matt's place Tk is wating with a supersoaker full of shampoo and lady's purfume and squrts Matt with and he wakes up spiting it out and with Tk laughing saying April fools, Matt! I will get you for this Tk!  
  
Now back at Tai's house we see Tai get his prank for Kari.She was going to wake up and usually starts off by eating her favorite cereal and Tai tampered with it. So when Kari awakened an hour later she took her cereal and poured it add milk and yelled because Tai had put bugs in her cereal and Tai burst out laughing. When he then a few seconds later he said, April fools, Kari!  
So she got some toast and left Tai to his laughing as she thought up her next prank.  
  
Now back at Matt's place Matt is getting ready for his prank his was going to use the shower as he opened the shower head to put yuck stuff in it.  
  
So when Tk went to take his shower he got a bunch of slime stuck on him and Tk yelled at Matt outside yelling April fools, Tk!  
  
So after getting all the slime out of his hair Tk got out off the bathroom with Matt still laughing he thought up plan to get Matt.  
  
Later back at the Kari's place we see Kari was setting up her prank that used his hair spray so when Tai used it he didn't use the mirror. When he came out Kari yelled April fools, Tai! That's when Tai leaped to the mirror to see his hair was pink she had taken his hair spray and put in spray paint in it now. Soon it was going to be his turn to prank her.   
  
Not less than an hour later Tk had his prank ready and when Matt came out Tk had made him trip over a tree branch and right into a pool of hot fudge, cherries, and ice cream then Tk yelled April fools, Matt! Then he noticed that he was in pool of an ice cream.   
  
Then at Tai was getting his prank ready and when somebody came though the door to get the crap on her and wasn't Kari. It was Davis also Tai hadn't seen it so he also sprayed Davis with Shaving Cream yelled April fools, Kari! But when he opened his eyes he saw it was Davis he hit not Kari and Kari yelled April fools, Tai! She had tampered with his prank by geting Davis over to do her prank for her.   
  
Next Matt had set up his prank that when Tk had opened the door and Matt had thrown pies at Tk. After 10 pies had been thrown he noticed that Tk had made cardboard cut out of himself with Tk laughing and yelling April fools, Matt!  
  
Next Kari had her prank ready Tai was going to the pool to get a tan beacuse it was very hot outside so he got his suntan lotion and left then a few hours later Tai came back sun burned and Kari burst out laughing April fools, Tai! She had replaced his grape smelling sun tan lotion with smushed grapes and he ran around the room chasing her.  
  
A hour after Kari's prank Tk's prank was ready so when Matt went out again Tk had hit him with a bucket of paint and fingernail polish and yelled April fools, Matt! Then started to chases after Tk.  
  
As Kari is chased after by Tai she had sprong traps around the house and herd a boom Tai had slipped over the melted butter she had set up early but then Tai's trap hit her and salt water came flying at her! Then Tai was laughed but went into the next room and had greasy liver sticks thrown at him! Then Tai when into bathroom his vision blured he steped over a launcher and it launch one huge cake at him!   
  
Then Kari fell over laughing but had hit a launcher and it had launched the old apples and broke all over Kari and put apple crap all over her.   
  
Then Tai had come out of the bathroom and hit Kari last trap he fell in head first in a bucket of melted butter and hair spray. Then they saw each other and broke out laughing and said April fools, Tai and he said the same thing to Kari.  
  
Next Tk and Matt had sprong traps around the home first Matt had hit Tk's trap of cake frosting and Rice Krispies then fell over laughing and hit Tk's second trap of rotten grapes and household cleaner then Tk fell over laughing.  
  
But hit Matt's trap of baby shampoo and sun tan lotion Matt laughed but not for long as pie filling hit him then he had triped over a rope and stared a fan that blew feathers at him!   
  
Tk was laughed even harded until he hit Matt's newest and last trap which was slime and shampoo and sliped with a loud thud Matt was laughed hard too.  
  
That was until he hit Tk's last trap of shampoo, cake frosting, pie filling, smushed grapes, and last but not least hair gel.  
  
Then at Tai and Kari's place they were still laughing until they saw the time and freaked out and started to clean very fast until the house was spottless and Tai told Kari that she won and that she was a great jokester.  
  
Also Matt and Tk did the same thing that they cleaned it until the house was spotless too and told Tk that he was the winner.  
  
  



End file.
